


They have an incognito mode for a reason, Sam.

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious





	They have an incognito mode for a reason, Sam.

Outside it was a white-out blizzard. Inside, classic SciFi blasted from the TV.

“So who do you think would win in a fight, C3P0 or Data?” Dean asked

“Data, no contest. C3P0 is a whimp.”

Dean concedes the point with a lift of his beer bottle. “And Data is fully functional.”

Sam pinches him on the side. “Perv.”

Dean bops him on the head with the beer bottle. “Yeah? I’m not the one googling ‘naked 7 of 9’.”

Sam pokes him again. “Dick.”

Dean shrugs. “Erase your browsing history, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Shut up and give me a beer.”


End file.
